All American
by Traycer
Summary: Jack is accused of being a traitor, much to the disbelief of everyone but Kinsey.


Apologies in advance for spamming you guys with all the fic I'll be uploading today. But I finally have some time to do it and if I don't do this now, I don't know when I'll be able to get to it in the future.

These stories are the ones I wrote for the last round of Stargate Last Author Standing community on LiveJournal, but never got around to sharing with you all. I guess it's better late than never, right? :D

**Summary:** Jack is accused of being a traitor, much to the disbelief of everyone but Kinsey.

**Author's Note:** Written for the prompt, American as Apple Pie, for Stargate LAS community on LiveJournal. Also, I was only allowed 1,000 words so the ending is left open to interpretation. Just keep in mind that Kinsey never wins. :D

* * *

><p><strong>All American<strong>

The job definitely came with its share of headaches. One problem after the other and it all seemed to fall on his shoulders. George Hammond stood in the briefing room with his gaze directed toward the object that caused at least half of those headaches. The Stargate.

Kinsey wanted to shut it down. For what ever reason, the man was determined to find a way to discontinue the project. And if it meant stepping on people or destroying careers, so be it. George had met many politicians throughout his career, but this one sure took the cake.

A technician dropped something in the Gate Room drawing George's attention away from the Stargate, but he had bigger fish to fry. He needed to figure out a way past Kinsey's recent accusations.

"Sir?"

George sighed inwardly at yet another distraction. He turned slightly to look at Doctor Fraiser and nodded his greeting.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he said as he turned to look at her. "SG-4 will be arriving shortly. They've sent reports that the planet they're surveying had some sort of a chemical spill. I'd like you to make sure the decontamination chamber is ready to go."

"I'll take care of it sir," she said with confidence. George nodded, then went back to staring at the Stargate again. If Kinsey had his way, there would be no more post-gate travel examinations. The again, he thought with a resigned nod, there'd be no more alien diseases and chemical contaminations to deal with either.

"Um, Sir?"

George had thirty-some years learning how to deal with distractions. You take them by the horns and handle them quickly and efficiently. He turned to send a pointed glare toward the intruder, who took it in stride.

"I was just wondering about Colonel O'Neill," Doctor Fraiser said, apparently deciding to pretend she didn't see the glare. "I've heard from three different people that Kinsey is accusing him of treason."

George nodded, having heard the accusation straight from the source. "Senator Kinsey wants to shut this program down and he doesn't care who goes with it."

"Everyone knows that Colonel O'Neill is as American as they come." She shook her head at the thought, then said, "If you need me as a character witness..."

"We'll keep that in mind," George said with a smile. This wasn't the first time the good doctor offered to come through for him and he knew it wouldn't be the last. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, as she turned to leave. She didn't get far though. O'Neill walked in the door at that moment, followed by the rest of his team.

"I'm telling you, hockey is the way to go," O'Neill said. "Baseball is for wimps."

"I happen to like baseball," Doctor Frasier said as she walked past. She gave Major Carter a secretive smile, then walked out the door.

"Careful Jack," Doctor Jackson warned. "That's bordering on being un-American."

"Don't go there Daniel," O'Neill said with a growl.

Doctor Jackson shrugged with a smile to show he was just kidding, but everyone in the room knew the implications of what was said. George still remembered the argument between Kinsey and O'Neill earlier in the day.

"I'm not a traitor, I just happen to like hockey," O'Neill told them, then added, "A lot."

"Colonel O'Neill," George said, having given up on spending time figuring out a way to keep Kinsey at bay, for awhile anyway. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes sir," he said. "We'd like to go back to Enkesa. Daniel believes that with a little coaxing, we can soothe the ruffled feathers of the leaders. They were upset when we were pulled away from their ceremony to come back here and face that egghead, Kinsey."

"We could also get a few more samples," Major Carter said. "The samples I've brought back produced a strange reading that I'd like to follow up on."

Doctor Jackson nodded while Teal'c spoke up. "It would be in our best interest to inquire further into the superior weaponry in their arsenal."

"Yeah!" O'Neill said with a smile. "That too." His expression sobered though when he said, "If we're going to do this, we need to do it now before Kinsey pulls the plug."

"He already has," George said, his voice tinged with regret. "No off-world travel until a formal hearing has taken place."

"Great," Doctor Jackson said, his expression showing his disgust. George had to agree. There were so many planets out there, some that had potential possibilities. Not to mention the forged allegiances with various allies, as well as the constant threat of Goa'uld dominance. Closing down the program now would cause more problems than keeping it open.

"So it's come down to a hearing?" O'Neill asked, all pretense of lighthearted teasing gone as he realized the extent of Kinsey's reach. "He's going to go through with it."

George saw no reason to sugar coat it. "I'm afraid so," he said with a nod. "He's grasping at straws, but determined to see it through."

"I'm not a traitor," O'Neill said with an angry glare.

"No, you're not," George said, "And we have everyone on base ready to attest to that fact." O'Neill nodded, but George wanted to make sure the man understood. "We'll fight this Colonel. With your record, Kinsey doesn't stand a chance."

"Thank you sir."

George nodded, then said, "You're confined to base until we can prove Kinsey is lying. In the meantime..."

"In the meantime, I'm stuck here."

"It won't be so bad, Jack," Doctor Jackson said, as he patted his friend on the back. "There's a baseball game on tonight. You can watch it while waxing poetic on how great hockey is."

"Yeah," O'Neill said with some interest. "Pizza and baseball does sound like a good plan."

"And apple pie," Major Carter said with a grin. "What's more American than baseball, pizza and apple pie?"

"She does have a point," O'Neill said as he turned to leave. "Besides, I like apple pie."


End file.
